Fun and Games
by Salemsoriginal99
Summary: Hermione has found a friend that she could actually relate to... one in which she could talk to without feeling unheard. It started out as insant messages, but with Hermione, the dream friend became her worst nightmare.HGR HG SSOC HBP is nonexistant to me
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, All hers! (Except the original plot and characters)**

"Ron! Come on!" Harry cried as they rushed for the Hogwarts Express. After kissing his mum goodbye Ron followed Harry towards the train.

"Where do suspect Hermione is?"

"Don't know. But if she's not here in five minutes she's going to miss the train," Harry replied as they boarded and found a compartment. The train had just started moving when it suddenly screeched to a halt. Harry got up and looked out the window.

"It's Hermione!" She was running towards the bus, her wand shooting out sparks to attract the conductor's attention. She boarded and found the compartment that Harry and Ron were in. Ron stared. She had certainly changed over the summer. Her hair was much more tamer, though was still a bit frizzy. She was sporting a white flowing skirt and a baby blue tank top.

"Hey!" She gasped. She dragged her trunk into the compartment, placed an angry, caged Crookshanks on the seat next to Ron and placed herself next to Harry.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry replied, kicking Ron. Ron jerked out of his trance.

"Why did you almost miss the train?" He demanded. Hermione pointed to the angry animal next to him.

"That little devil decided that he wanted to take a tour around Kings Cross. Took an absolute age to catch the thing," she explained as she pulled out a large textbook.

"He escaped?"

"Yes, _Ronald._" She replied irritably, and then turned to her book, clearly stating that the conversation was over. Ron turned to Harry with a look of disbelief, but all Harry could do was shrug. _You know how Hermione can get_, he mouthed then turned back to looking outside the window.

* * *

It had been only an hour when Harry and Ron had started to play chess and someone decided to start pounding on the door. The trio looked up to find a panicking Ginny glancing down the hall of the train. She turned towards the door again and began to pound. Hermione got up and opened the door and watched as Ginny dove in and hid behind Harry. They all watched as five angry looking seventh and sixth year Slytherins stalk past the door. Hermione sat back down.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes," Harry replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the close proximity Ginny had with his face. She smiled and sat down properly next to him. Hermione stared at her with a stern look on her face.

"What did you do?" Ginny held up her hands defensively.

"Chill, Head Girl! I think once you hear what they did you won't be as cross." Ron frowned.

"What happened?"

"Well… some sixth year boy thought it would be really funny if they hid my underwear in one of the empty compartments. Mental, I tell you," she said, then stopped after noticing the look Hermione was giving her, "_Anyway_, I was just trying to find it when these five massive Slytherins suddenly have me pinned to the seat and one of them is trying to undo my shirt. Luckily for me, I had my wand. Fucking ass had it coming to him."

"GINNY!"

"What? It's the truth!" With that said she turned towards the game and watched. Hermione huffed, and muttered something that sounded like, "Weasley's can't help but swear all the time." When the train came close to Hogsmeade Station the group changed into their clothing, Hermione pinning her Head Girl badge on proudly. Ron rolled his eyes and helped her with her trunk and dragged it of the train, along with his.

"First 'ears! First 'ears! Come on now! Step on up! Don't be shy!" Harry grinned as he called out.

"Hey Hagrid!"

"Ello 'Arry, 'Ermione, Ron, Ginny. 'Ow were your summers?"

"Splendid Hagrid! You?" Ginny answered.

"Not to bad. Oh, before I forget. Ron! I got somethin' to show you. Come after the feast to my hut." Ron nodded and moved of with the others to find a carriage. Harry watched the threasals as they moved around waiting to get going.

"Harry! Ron! Over hear!" Neville Longbottom called out over the crowd. They all headed towards him and piled into the carriage along with Luna Lovegood. They all talked about their summers as they made their way towards Hogwarts.

* * *

"Now, now, settle down." The mass quieted. The first years had just been sorted and Dumbledore was about to speak.

"As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is still of limits. For those older students," he said looking directly at Hermione, Ron and Harry, "It would be best if you set an example for the little ones," they grinned, "I must also tell you that we have been given some new leniencies. Hogwarts is now offering internship awards at the end of the year for seventh and sixth year students, in special job courses. We will also be welcoming some new teachers. I would like all of you to welcome Ms. Alica Henderson, who will be filling in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." The students watched as a pretty, young woman walk down the isle and take her seat next to Severus Snape. Many were surprised when instead of scowling; Snape leaned towards her and whispered something to her that made her hit him in the arm. Ron smirked.

"Looks like Snape's getting frisky with the teacher."

"Ron shh!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Well. Let's eat." Immediately both boys grabbed at the food, while Hermione and Ginny watched on in disgust. Ginny sighed.

"This is going to be a long year."

A/N: Hope you like it. Please R/R!


	2. The Walls of Jericho

**Disclaimer: You dicide what's mine and what's hers.**

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Who are you writing that to?" She looked up at him in surprise. She had thought he had been so absorbed in the chess game he was playing with Harry, that she hadn't realized that she was being watched. She steeled herself up for a fight, that she had a feeling was about to commence.

"Who said I was writing to anyone?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm not thick you know. You always have your essays done at least two days in advance and besides, we don't have any essays due tomorrow and you had Ancient Runes today. You could only be writing to someone." Everyone in proximity to have heard what Ron had said stared at him. Hermione momentarily marveled at his ability to actually deduct that. What was she supposed to say?

"Ron... I'm just writing to a friend." Ron got up and walked over to where she was writing. He tried to read what she was writing but she pulled the parchment away.

"It's no one Ron!" she snapped. Ron made a grab at the parchment. Ginny and Harry watched.

"Ron, leave her alone!" Ginny called as the two wrestled with the letter. Hermione pushed Ron away.

"_RON_!" She realized that he had the letter. She lunged at him but unfortunately his arms were too long and held her back easily.

"Who's Gallagan?" He asked. Hermione groaned.

"Ron! Give it here now!" She demanded.

"Not until you tell me who the hell Gallagan."

"He has better manners than you..." she muttered. Ron glared at her.

"Who the hell is he?" Ginny got excited.

"Oh! Oh! Is he one of those...owl pals!" Hermione nodded as she snatched the letter out of Ron's hands.

"What? Did you think it was Victor?" she hissed.

"Yes, I thought it was Vicky." he sneered back facing her completely and standing up to his full height, which was an impressive six feet two, towering over Hermione's small five foot three.

"Ron...you... you..."

"You _what_?"

"You insensitive, inconsiderate, insufferable, ill mannered, over protective, asshole!" Ron glared at her.

"Is that what you think I am?"

"YES!"

"Well, why don't you go tell that to your fucking friend? I'm sure he'd love to hear that!"

"Well at least he doesn't act like a complete jerk every time another guy enters my life. Harry doesn't act like this!" Harry looked up like a deer in the headlights. The last thing he wanted to be part of was a fight like this. Ron was towering over Hermione completely, making her look extremely. But Hermione made up for the height difference with her death stare and equal stubbornness.

"What the bloody hell does Harry have to do with this!"

"EVERYTHING! Hell! He, Gallagan and Victor are much better men than you'll EVER BE!" Suddenly everything went quiet. Ron stared at her. She instantly filled with dread as she watched several emotions run over his face. He shook his head and backed away from her and towards the exit.

"Screw you Hermione. Screw you..." With that he exited the common room and just like that, Hermione's walls came crashing down.

* * *

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Harry and Ron to come in. She saw them come in. Harry sat down next to her while Ron sat opposite Harry.

"Ron-"

"Harry, do we have Quidditch tryouts today?" Ron interrupted. He didn't even look at her. That manner continued until post came. An owl swooped down and dropped a letter in her lap.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I received you letter. I was so happy that you could respond so soon. I have been very lonely lately. My dad just passed and my mum is in the hospital. How are you? I wanted to send you a picture of my new place, but I couldn't get the picture in time. I hope everything is looking good at your end. I miss you._

_Gallagan_

She found herself smiling, but as she looked up she stopped. Ron was glaring at the letter in her hands. He then got up and left the table.

"Ron!" He kept on walking. Tears began to fill up her eyes as she got up and left the Great Hall.

For weeks Ron refused to talk to Hermione and it was beginning to take a toll on not just the two, but others around them. Ron's attitude was extremely irritable and he had a tendency to blow up at people at unexpected times. Hermione on the other hand was doing worse. She kept to herself, knowing that seeing Ron, in his irate moods would break her. She stopped eating in the Great Hall, sometimes hardly eating at all. The thing noticed by the teachers and the students was the fact that Hermione's grades and homework was failing. She was now not giving in quality work, wasn't paying attention in class, answering questions or turning in homework. She was growing thin and pale, and Ginny brought that to everyone's attention, including Ron's after they had won the Quidditch game.

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok."

"Well, you're extremely thin and you haven't eaten much since your fight with Ron." Ron looked up from talking with Dean and Seamus. Hermione got up.

"I'm fine." A small first year came up to her and handed her a letter.

_Hermione,_

_Why haven't you owled me? I'm extremely lonely. I miss you soooo much. I would really like to see you._

_Gallagan._

Hermione wrote a quick reply, and took the owl that was with the firstie. She was about to exit the room when something knocked on the window. She walked back to the window, a curious yet cautious look on her face. She opened the window, and took the letter strapped to the black screech owl.

_Where are you Hermione?_


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

Hermione couldn't sleep, so she decided to sneak out and go to the Astronomy Tower. That letter from Gallagan had come really quick. _Too quick_, she thought. She began to walk along the corridor. She was about to go up the stairs when she heard some noises coming from the broom closet. She rolled her eyes. _It may be Terry's rounds but I still have to deal with this._ She steeled herself up, marched up to the closet and leaned in to listen. There was some giggling and then it sounded as if something had fallen and then some more giggling then a moan. She gagged. _They'd better not be doing anything in there that will make me want to gouge out my eyes._ She yanked open the door and was about to scold the people inside when she blushed and gasped.

"Professor Snape!"

* * *

She had been told to wait in his office, which meant she wasn't about to escape anytime soon. Snape and Henderson soon came back, Snape wearing a frown, Henderson smiling. 

"Hello Hermione."

"Hi," she muttered.

"I assume that you probably don't want to be here." Hermione nodded, blushing furiously. Snape told Alica to go. Hermione gulped. Once the DADA teacher was gone, Snape turned to her, looking her straight in the eye.

"I would be most grateful Ms. Granger, if you didn't tell people about this relationship." Hermione was shocked. Snape was asking her, no scratch that, begging her not to tell people about what she saw. _But why?_

"Can I ask why sir?" For the first time, since Hermione could remember, Snape smiled.

"You always have questions don't you. The answer Ms. Granger, is because I would not like _certian people,_ specifically Mr. Malfoy, to find out about Ms. Henderson and go squeal to his ass of a father." Suddenly it hit Hermione.

"Ohhhh. I won't tell anyone sir." Snape nodded and then pointed to the door.

"I suggest you go back to your dormitory. You have me in the morning and I will not excuse you for tardiness just because of tonight," Hermione turned to leave, "Oh and Ms. Granger. Mr. Weasley will forgive you eventually. Trust me." Hermione nodded, offering a small smile and then left, still overwhelmed about that rather intimate conversation with Snape.

* * *

Hermione was surprised when Ron sat next to her the next morning. He still ignored her but it was a start. When they entered the Potions room, Snape looked up at her, nodded, then returned to his papers. Hermione sat on the end, leaving Harry in the middle of the two. Snape collected the essays and wrote up the days assignment on the board. He then began to stalk around trying to find people, Gryffydors in general, who were messing up. Ron and Harry were having a hard time and Hermione was having a hard time concentrating on the board. Malfoy wasn't making things better. 

"Why do you think Weasel isn't talking to the Mudblood, Crabbe?" Hermione kept her head down, while Ron's fist curled around one of the sharper cutting knives.

"Do you think he caught her shagging Terry Boot, or even better, Harry Potter. What a whore." Ron stood up and rounded on Malfoy, with the knife in his hand. Hermione and Harry stood up also and grabbed Ron's arms as he lunged at Malfoy.

"What the hell is going on!" Snape yelled, coming back from his trip to the Potions closet. He glared at all of them. "SIT DOWN!" Malfoy sat down immeadiatly, but it took Harry and Hermione a couple of minutes to sit Ron down and wrestle the knife out of his hand. Snape stood at the front of the room waiting for and explanation. Dean spoke up.

"Well you see, Malfoy called Hermione a whore and a Mudblood and accused her of some stuff then Ron tried to kill Malfoy and then you came."

"Thank you Mr. Thomas for that enlightening reanactment. Ms. Granger will you please come up here for a minute." The Slytherins grinned and the Gryffindors groaned. Hermione stood up and walked up to the front. He then held a queit confrence with her.

"What happened?"

"Dean told you." Snape glared at the class, which were extremely interested in what was being said.

"I suggest, that next time, you let Weasley do what he wants. Maybe then Mr. Malfoy wouldn't be such a pain in the ass. I know that if anyone left Weasley and Malfoy in a room together for a whole day with nothing but their wands and sharp objects, Weasley would probably end up being sent to Azkaban." Hermione nodded, trying not to laugh. "Good. Now go back to your seat!" Hermione scampered back to her seat, all the Gryffindors wanting to know what happened. _Later_, she mouthed. She was about to continue her work when the door opened and Henderson came in carrying an owl and two letters. She walked down and stopped at Hermione, totally ignoring Snape.

"May I ask what you're doing in my class, Henderson?" He sneered. She ignored him.

"Here, Hermione. This owl wouldn't leave me alone until I got this to you," she said, then lowering her voice, she handed Hermione the other letter also, "This one is for you to open after class." Hermione nodded.

* * *

Ron was in a bad mood. After Potions, he had been given detention anyway for going after Malfoy, cursing him, shrinking random body parts and punching him. Ron came out of that fight with nothing more than lost Gryffindor points, a week's worth of detention, raw fists and a bad mood. The rest of the morning was horrible and then to top that off he had forgotten to do his essay for Hagrid. He stalked into the common room, scaring someone who was on the couch. 

"Ron!" Ron groaned inwardly. The last person he wanted to face was Hermione. Not because he hated her, it was just because he knew that in his bad mood he would make things worse. He made his way towards the stairs and had just mounted them when someone grabbed his arm.

"Ron please," she begged, "Please listen to me." He stopped and turned around and looked at her with a emotionless face. He noticed that what Ginny had pointed out was right. She looked horrible. Her hair was dull and limp. Her clothes were hanging off of her and she looked as if she hadn't slept in a long time.

"Why aren't you at lunch?" He asked. She frowned.

"Ron I..."

"I asked you a question?" She groaned inwardly. _Why does he have to do that?_

"I'm not hungry. Ron please listen to me." Ron turned around and began to head up the stairs again. She grabbed him again.

"Ron PLEASE!" He rounded on her, eyes blazing.

"WHY?" Her eyes filled with tears and he rolled his eyes.

"If you're going to cry, I won't be bothered."

"Ron... please listen to me..." He looked at her with disbelief.

"Why should I listen to you? Why should I listen to someone who thinks I'm an insensitive, inconsiderate, insufferable, ill mannered, over protective, asshole!" Hermione flinched. Hearing the words from him sounded ten times worse. This was like a nightmare.

"What did you think would happen after you said that 'Mione. Did you think you could just waltz in here and think I would just forgive you! Dammit Hermione! You can't find forgivness in a fucking book! You can't! The world doesn't work that way!"

"Ron..." Ron turned and began to climb the stairs.

"I want to forgive you 'Mione. Really I do," he turned around, "But I can't, not right now anyway."

"Why Ron?"

"Because. It hurts to much." She decided to change the subject.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ron rolled his eyes, knowing that she didn't want to talk anymore about their current fight.

"I haven't started my essay for Hagrid." Hermione tried not to roll her eyes, knowing that at the moment, he was talking to her and berating him wasn't going to improve their current situation.

"Can I help you?" she asked timidly. He regarded her carefully then nodded and went to go collect his things. When he came back down, Hermione was sitting there, waiting for him. He sat down beside her, careful to make sure there was space between them. They began to work.

* * *

Harry and Ginny entered the common room after lunch to collect their things for lunch to find Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other, talking. Ginny got excited. 

"Oh have you two made up." The two looked up, Hermione blushed and got up and collected her things.

"No," Ron said bluntly, rolling up the parchment and stuffing it in his bag. Ginny looked shocked.

"But...but..."

"But what?" Ron asked rather rudely.

"You two are talking." Harry pointed out. Ron got up and moved toward the portrait hole.

"That doesn't mean I've forgiven her." With that he exited the room. Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Hermione..." Hermione looked up into the faces of her friends.

"It doesn't matter Ginny. We're talking, and that's all that matters right now."

* * *

Later that night, they were all sitting by the fire when Hermione opened the letter that was sent to her. 

_Hermione, you've been ignoring me. I don't like that. I know about your fight with Ronald. I don't think you should be bothered with him. He doesn't deserve you. Hermione, I thought you cared about me, yet you mourn over Ronald. You lose sleep over him. You cry over him, and you don't eat because of him. I don't see why. What the hell has he done to deserve you? I listen to you. I care...ME!_

The rest of the letter was scribbled out with ink. She paled and swallowed.

_What is going on?_


	4. Asking Questions, Getting Answers

**Disclaimer: JK is right, I am just an adapter, jada jada jada, just read it. **

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing?"

"It's Hermione, isn't it?"

"Leave me alone, Ginny."

"Why can't you forgive her?"

"Dammit Ginny! Isn't it enough that I'm talking to her!" Ginny stopped and stared at her brother, as he paced back and forth infront of the lake muttering to himself.

"Ron...Ron...RONALD!" Ron stopped and she approached him.

"Can't you see what this is doing to her?" Ron looked away from her.

"Why can't you forgive her? Why can't you just forgive and forget?" Ron looked at her.

"If Harry told you, you were an overzelous, insensitive, inconsiderate, insufferable bitch and that Lavander, Pravati, Padma and Hermione were all better women than you would ever be, could you forgive him?"

"I would if I loved him."

* * *

"Ms. Henderson?" 

"Oh, Hermione! Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade with all the other kids?"

"Well, I had to talk to you." Alica stopped writing and placed her quill down and put all her attention on Hermione.

"Ok, shoot." Hermione took a seat infront of her teacher.

"I... I wanted to ask about you and Professor Snape." Alica smiled and leaned back into her seat.

"One thing you must know is that I'm twenty one." Hermione stared.

"You must have been in school when we were in our third year." She nodded.

"Well, Severus and I met when he was teaching so you must admit it was hard, escpecially since I was a muggleborn." Hermione gasped.

"You're a muggleborn," she nodded, "but Snape _hates_ muggleborns." Alica laughed.

"That's a facade he puts on for all muggleborns because of Voldemort. Severus talks about you quiet a bit. Says you are quite the student, though you didn't hear that from me." Hermione smiled.

"When did you guy start dating?"

"Well technacally, we started dating after I got out of school."

"Technacally?" She smiled shyly.

"Teachers and students are not exactly allowed to be involed with each other."

"Oh, but how did you know how he felt."

"Our one and only kiss happened two months before school ended. It was really scary."

"What happened?"

"Well, I had to talk to him about a potion indigrediant I didn't understand..."

_"Professor Snape?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Can I ask you a question?" Snape looked up to realize who it was._

_"Henderson? You want to ask a question?" He smirked and went back to his work._

"Sounds like Snape alright." Hermione interuppted.

_"Please sir." Snape sighed and beconed her to come into the office._

_"What do you want?" He asked as she sat down opposite him._

_"I can't figure out the uses of Redbane Gillyweed." Snape got up and stood over her and began to explain it. _

"Now I must tell you the whole time my heart was racing. I was fully aware of how close he was to me and how much closer he was getting everytime he explained something. Personnally I don't know when we kissed, but it happened and when it happened, I can tell you, I saw fireworks. Though being the good girl that I am I ran out of the room at full speed and never allowed myself to be alone with him again, I was so embarrassed."

"What happened after that?"

"He confronted me after graduation and the rest is history."

"Do you love him?" Alica looked taken back. Hermione blushed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Yes."

"Really?" Alica smiled.

"Yes. I might feel like I don't sometimes. Like when we're on a date and he's called by the order, or the fact that we have to hide the relationship. Sometimes I want to be like other couples and sometimes I don't. Kind of like you and Ron." Hermione's eyes grew.

"Ron and I? No... Ron hates my guts."

"No... he's just hurt," when Alica noticed the doubtful look on Hermiones face she asked, "This isn't about me and Severus is it? What are you really here for?" Hermione looked down at her hands.

"I'm afraid..."

"Of what?"

"Ron not forgiving me?"

"Ron cares about you alot Hermione, I can see it everytime he looks at you."

"Then why can't he see that I'm sorry?" Alica smiled.

"Pride. You hurt him, so he's going to wait awhile." Hermione nodded and then pulled out a letter.

"I've been comunacating with an owl pal. But lately it's been getting weird. Look." Alica took the letters and read them.

"The weird thing is, lately, everytime I reply the answer come almost instantly." Alica looked up.

"I suggest you stop replying."

"Why?"

"This guy looks like he's in love with you."

"In love?"

"Yeah, and it sounds like not just love, but borderline obsession."

"But it was only supposed to be fun."

"Fun and games ends when love is brought into the picture, especially when the guy knows that you have affections in another."

"You think he's obssessed with me?"

"Hard to tell, but I suggest you tell him that you're not interested." Hermione nodded.

* * *

"She's right Hermione," Harry said. The four were sitting in the common room and Hermione had just told them about her meeting with Henderson, minus the part about Snape and Ron. 

"Why were you there anyway?" Ron asked. Hermione blushed.

"I wanted to know what to do about it." Ron snorted.

"Why? It seems like the bloke likes you. Why the hell would you want to tell him you're not interested?" Hermione puffed up slightly.

"Because I am not _interested_. I just wanted to be friends."

"Like _Vicky_ wants to be friends. " Hermione whirled on Ron.

"I can't believe you! What is your problem with Victor!" Ron stood up and faced her.

"Maybe it's because I'm the only one who can see what that bastard wants!" Hermione stared at him with tears in her eyes. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. Don't start with me. The crying and the screaming. You could be a real baby sometimes."

"You are an asshole! You don't care about anyone and all you want to do is make me miserable!" Ron rounded on her, his artic eyes blazing.

"I DO CARE! WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK I ACT THIS WAY! WHY DO YOU THINK I ASK YOU QUESTIONS! _I CARE HERMIONE! I CARE!" _All Hermione could do was stare, then she launched herself at Ron and wrapped her arms around him and burried her face into his neck and cried. At first Ron just stood there surprised, then he wrapped her arms around her waist and burried his face into her mass of hair. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then got up and began to shoo people out of the room until Ron and Hermione were the only ones there. Ron stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh...It's ok...I'm sorry, I shoudn't have screamed at you." Hermione stopped sobbing and pulled away, not looking at him in the eye. She turned away from him and sat down, wiping her eyes. Ron remained standing.

"I'm sorry," she said. He watched her and then kneeled down in front of her and took her hands.

"It's ok. You don't have to say you're sorry." She looked up in to his eyes and was amazed. His blue eyes were bright and dancing from the fire. He pulled her up so that they were both standing. He wiped her eyes with the pads of his thumbs and cupped her face in her hand.

"It's ok..."

"No it's not..."

"_Hermione_."

"I'll never forget..." He stopped her by putting a finger up.

"You wern't asking me to forget, remember, just to forgive." She looked up into her eyes. He leaned in so that their cheeks were touching and whispered into her ear.

"You know I won't say it." Hermione smiled. Of course she knew he wouldn't say it. That's how it always was. They would never say _I forgive you, _but that was ok with her. She turned her head and looked at him. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth causing her to take a sharp in take of air. She couldn't take it. She moved her mouth and kissed him fully on the mouth. She stayed there for a while and then pulled away and looked at him. They both smiled and then kissed again, except this kiss was anything but sweet. Ron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer causing her to shiver. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and begged for enterance and she let him in, pulling him backwards until her back was against the wall. He ran his hands up and down her back and bit down on her lip causing her to yelp and him to smile. Her leg began to go up his leg and one of his hands began to go up her leg, resting on her thigh and massaging it, causing her to moan. Ron started to go down her neck and bit down on spot between her neck and her shoulder.

"Ron!" she gasped. He smiled and began to go down to her collarbone when she stopped him.

"What?" She looked around.

"Someones watching us, Ron." Ron looked around and saw no one.

"Hermione, no ones there." He dove back for her neck when she stopped him again, causing him to moan.

"_Hermione_"

"Something not right Ron." He sighed.

"No ones-" _CRASH!_ Ron and Hermione turned to find one of the windows broken. Ron advanced, while Hermione remained by the wall. He stooped down and picked up a brick. There was a note attached. Ron read:

_Hermione,_

_Talking about people behind their backs is a crime. Snape, Weasley and me. I don't appreciate being talked about, especially to a teacher. Don't even think about severing ties. I care about you to much to be cut from you're life. By the way. The next time Weasley decides to touch you, there'll be consequences. Don't think about going to Dumbledore._

_Love,_

_Gallagan._

"Hermione..." He looked up into her scared eyes. She looked terrified.

"How did he know?"

A/N: Thanks for reading. Special thanks to those who review:

Levi - Thank you

jayne-ron-leo- Hope you like this.

Lia - I'm glad you think it's good. I hope you were entertained.

connieewing- Oh loyal one. Thank you. You will be honored.

she-who-must-not-be-named - Hope I answered your question. And if not, dont worry, It will be answered soon.

Chapter Tease:

_"Why?"_

_"Because Hermione. This guy deserves a chance to explain himself."_

_"Explain himself. EXPLAIN HIMSELF! Have you gone MAD! I think that brick was enough of an explanation."_

_"Oh come on. If he's mental, just talk to him, but don't ignore him. He'll just keep owling."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course I'm sure. Who would you rather believe anyway? Your teacher or your best friend." Hermione frowned._

_"You..."_


	5. Scream!

Hermione was paranoid now. Everytime she did her rounds she felt as if someone was watching her. Everytime she kissed Ron she felt someone's eyes boring into her soul, condeming her. They had gone to Dumbledore and told him what happened, but all Dumbledore could do was to tell them to be careful. Ginny, strangley wasn't offering any help either. Hermione had gone to her again to ask for help on the letter problem and she had told her to write Gallagan back.

"Why?"

"Because Hermione. This guy deserves a chance to explain himself."

"Explain himself. EXPLAIN HIMSELF! Have you gone MAD! I think that brick was enough of an explanation."

"Oh come on. If he's mental, just talk to him, but don't ignore him. He'll just keep owling."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Who would you rather believe anyway? Your teacher or your best friend." Hermione frowned.

"You..."

* * *

"Have you noticed anything wrong with Ginny?" Hermione asked the boys as they sat outside by the lake. Hermione was snuggled next to Ron watching as he and Harry played exploding snap with Seamus and Dean. Dean looked up. 

"Yeah I have. She's been a little agressive." Ron snorted.

"When is she never agressive." Dean looked over to Ron.

"No, I mean more than usual. Yesterday I asked her to help me with that Bat Bogey Hex and she yelled at me for bothering her. She wasn't even doing anything. She had even said she was bored." Seamus smirked.

"You should have seen what she did to poor Colin and Neville." They all looked up.

"What did she do?" Hermione asked, curiously. Seamus winced slightly at the thought.

"Lets just say, that the family jewels will be missing for a while." Dean, Ron and Harry groaned and covered themselves, wincing in pain while Hermione gasped.

"She kicked them." Seamus shook his head.

"She used a wand." The boys eyes popped out and they stared at Seamus.

"What did they do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Talking to loudly from what I gathered. She stormed out of common room before we could really hear what she was muttering about."

"She's never done that before." Harry observed. Ron snorted.

"Speak for yourself." They all turned to him, Hermione smiling.

"She's kicked you in the balls?" Ron shook his head.

"Not me. Fred, George and Charlie turned her stuffed animals into goldfish. She wasn't exactly pleased." Harry smiled.

"Better than having your bear turned into a spider."

"Har, har Harry, need I remind you, that if your stuffed animal had been turned into a spider when you were six you wouldn't be laughing." Dean, Seamus and Hermione burst out laughing. Ron rolled his eyes.

"What are you laughing about?" They all stopped and turned around to find Ginny standing there.

"Nothing." Dean answered. She rolled her eyes and handed Hermione a letter.

"The owl came to me for some reason. Probably couldn't find you." Hermione took the letter and opened it then froze.

_You know that I don't appreciate being ignored. Listen to your friend Ginny. She seems to have some sense. Oh and I suggest staying away from that bastard of a red._

_Love,_

_Gallagan._

* * *

"You need to stop contacting him Hermione. This isn't funny anymore!" Harry said, pacing in front of a terrified Hermione. Luckily for her, the bell had rung before Ron could ask about the letter. 

"I know Harry! I just want to know how he knows all this stuff. How did he know me and Ron were snogging the other day and how did he know I went to Henderson for advice!" Harry stopped pacing.

"Hermione. This guy is _obssesed_ with you! He's-"

"A psychopathic son of a bitch." They both turned to Ron.

"Not my word choice but yeah," Harry replied sitting down.

"Decided to have this particular conversation without me?" Ron asked inocently. Hermione was about to reply when Ron cut her off.

"What did he write this time?" He asked. Harry passed him the letter, much to the protest of Hermione. Ron remained silent for a moment.

"Bastard of a red am I? I'll tell that little prick what happens when he messes with this bastard of a red." Ron continued to mutter under his breath. Hermione crossed over and grabbed his hands.

"Ron please don't do anything."

"What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Owl him a particularly nasty Howler?" Harry supplied. Ron smiled. Hermione frowned.

"I'm serious. Don't do anything. I can handle this," she looked around then sighed, "Have you to finished your homework?"

"No." Both answered. She rolled her eyes. She was about to scold them when Terry Boot entered the common room. Seamus and Dean stopped him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Boot?" Dean asked. He gulped.

"I have to talk to Hermione." Hermione got up and went over.

"What are you doing here Terry?"

"There's something wrong with your room." She frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean that there are strange noises coming from your room."

"Show me."

* * *

When they got into the Heads common room Hermione was nervous. Terry, Ron and Harry stayed downstairs. Hermione mounted the stairs and disappeared around the conner of the staircase. Once she got up she opened the door and just stopped. The whole room was in shambles, but that wasn't the thing that stopped her. There was blood everywhere. On the ground, on the walls, the mirrors, the furniture, the bed. When she focused on the walls she realized something was written on the walls.

_CAN YOU REALLY HANDLE THIS!_

And there on the bed was something bloody. She stepped closer out of horror and sick curiosity and screamed. There on the bed was Crookshanks head.The rest of the body was scattered around the bed. She screamed again and turned and ran into Ron. She collapsed into him, shaking like a leaf and threw up the bile that had been threatening her since she entered the room. Then everything went black...

A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! Hope you can handle it! Sorry, no chappi tease. Don't want to give anything away.


	6. Come To Me

Hermione couldn't stop shaking and retching. The sight she had seen wouldn't leave her even when she closed her eyes. Madame Pomfrey had woken her up after her fainting spell two hours before and the vision had come to her instantly. Harry and Ron had to grab her when she started to get up and try to get back to her room.

"Crookshanks."

"Hagrid got him."

"Crookshanks." Ron and Harry traded glances. She was still in shock. Terry had gone off to send a letter to her parents and get Dumbledore, who was now present and talking queitly with Madame Pomfrey and Minerva. He approached the bed and sat in one of the seats. Harry then took the time to realize how old the man was. He was slower and hardly ever spoke during the meals anymore. He seemed occupied and Harry hoped he wasn't planning on retiring.

"Ms. Granger I must ask you what was written on the wall?" She closed her eyes and shook her head. Dumbledore took her hands.

"Hermione. You need to tell me." She looked up.

"Harry and Ron saw it." Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Actually 'Mione. We didn't see anything written on the walls." Ron told her. She looked at him surprised.

"He's in Hogwarts..." she whispered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Gallagan is in Hogwarts."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Ginny?" Ron asked, as he and Harry entered Gryffindor commonroom. Hermione was ordered to stay in the infirmary for a few days. 

"She said she had to see someone," Seamus answered, "How's Hermione?"

"She's sleeping now. Madame Pomfrey had to give her a dreamless sleep potion because she wouldn't stop screaming in her sleep." Dean and Lavander shuddered.

"Why would someone want to do something like that to Hermione?" Pravati asked. They remained silent until someone started yelling and pointing outside.

"Look! Look! There's something in the water!" A small first year yelled. They all crowded around the windows to see Hagrid and Snape wading in the lake and lifting out something. From their high point, they couldn't see what it was. They all began to talk about it as they headed down to lunch. As they sat down they saw a grave Dumbledore standing at the podium.

"Queit! Everyone!" The result was immediate. Dumbledore had never raised his voice at the students. "No one is to enter the Forbidden Forest with out a teacher. All those who disobey that order will be expelled immediatly. Anyone outside after dark will be expelled. All Hogsmeade trips until Christmas have been cancelled." The students were in an uproar.

"NO!"

"That's bull!"

"You can't do that!"

"SILENCE!" Everyone stopped, shocked. Dumbledore looked exshausted.

"I will not tolerate rebells. Five students have been found dead !" He then turned to Gryffindor. "Harry Potter! Ronald Weasley!" Everything turned towards the two seventh years. They stood up and advanced towards the platform. Dumbledore handed them a letter. "This was found with one of the students. It seems to be addressed to Hermione." They nodded and Ron took the letter. Everyone was silent. _Five students dead..._ "I will not lie to you. Hogwarts' grounds are no longer safe." One student held up her hand shyly.

"Yes, Ms. Gardner."

"Is it He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. It's not..."

* * *

Hermione woke up in the infurmary. She immediatly looked around and closed her eyes, trying to block out the images. She noticed that it was dark. She was about to call on Madame Pomfrey when she heard something. 

_Come._

"What?"

_Come to me... _She was looking around.

"Where are you?"

_Follow my voice..._ Hermione, against her much better judgment and stood up and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Where are you?"

_Keep going..._ She noticed she was going towards the Great Hall. She walked down the corridor when she stopped again.

"I can't see you. Where are you?" The torches suddenly went out and she felt hot breath on her ear.

"Right here."

* * *

Harry had just finished his dinner when he noticed Ginny sitting by herself. 

"Oy! Ginny." She looked up.

"What?" She asked sharply. He was surprised. _What's wrong with her?_

"Where were you this afternoon?"

"Why? You're not my mother!" Harry glanced at Ron who shrugged.

"I'm not trying to pry."

"Then bugger off!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What makes you think something is wrong with me!" Harry snorted.

"You're the one acting like a nutter!" Ginny looked ready to strike when the whole Great Hall heard someone scream. Ron got up.

"Hermione!" Someone screamed again and then the Great Hall doors shuddered, as if something slammed into it. Dumbledore stood up. There was more screaming then the doors opened and in staggered a bloodied Hermione. She seemed to be covered in something green. She looked up at no one in particular and let out a whimper then collapsed. A Ravenclaw fourth year boy was the first one to get to her.

"She's covered in spider guts!" Several people started screaming as Ron and Harry pushed there way to her and kneeling beside her. Her cloths were ripped and bloody. The strange thing was, there wasn't a scratch on her.

"This isn't her blood Ron..."

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I decided that this would be a great place to stop.

x0sports4lyfe0x- I'm glad you like it.

Melissa - I'msoo happy that your a great shipper. I really love the Hermione/Harry friendship to. I love the way that she can always talk to him about things that she can't talk about with Ron.

ronandmion4ever- Well I hope I've hooked you more! I'm glad you've read my stories!

The Tragic Prince- Exactly! What did Crookshanks do! That's the point! I don't want to give it all away. But lets just say... LETS GET READY TO RUUMMMBLEEE!

connieewing- I love you! You are such a supportive reader!

Padfoot-equals-lurve- In comes more craziness!


	7. Coming Closer

"When do you think they'll release her?" Harry shrugged.

"Not anytime soon, obviously. She's been through way too much." Ron continued to pace.

"Dammit. I can't stand it! I haven't seen her in two weeks. _Two bloody weeks_ Harry." Harry couldn't help but smile.

"And I'm sure she's just as randy as you are Ron." Ron rounded on him.

"I AM NOT RANDY!" He turned to the group of forth and fifth year girls that had been watching him. "MIND YOUR OWN BLOODY BUISNESS!" Harry grabbed him and pulled him down next to him.

"Calm down Ron. I was just kidding... look... it's Ginny." Harry had been worried. Ginny had been avoiding everyone had hadn't even attempted to see Hermione. Harry was disappointed when she bypassed them and headed out the port hole.

"Wonder where she's going?" He said out loud. They both sat in the glow of the fire for a moment then Harry got up. Ron looked up.

"Where you going?"

"To the kitchens. You want anything?" Ron shook his head, to miserable to answer. Once the Fat lady had closed Harry headed for the Infirmary, after making a detour to his dormitory first. He waited outside the door until it opened and McGonagall and Mr and Mrs. Granger came out. Harry slipped in and walked over to the shielded bed. He pealed back the curtain to find a Hermione, sitting up and reading a rather large book. He rolled his eyes. _Typical Hermione. She's a target and she can still find the time to read._ He shed his cloak and she jumped.

"Harry!" she gasped. She looked around the curtain then turned back to him. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." She sighed, placing the book on the night stand next to her and patted the end of the bed. As he sat down she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head down. He looked at her for a moment.

"Are you ok?" She looked up.

"By ok you mean healthy, then yes. By ok you mean emotionally stable, then no." She looked at the cloak in his hands.

"Where's Ron?" Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his legs on the bed and facing her.

"Making himself crazy. Won't stoppacing. It's driving _me _crazy." Hermione smiled.

"It's been two weeks..." Harry looked at her siriously.

"What happened?" She looked up into his beautiful green eyes.

"I don't know... one minute I hear this voice and the next minute... madness... torturing madness. Then merciful darkness." Harry frowned.

"What does he want with you, Hermione?"

"To leave Ron... to forget you... to love him..." Her eyes began to fill. She scooted over and patted the area next to her. Harry moved and wrapped his arms around her placing his head on hers, letting her cry. He knew she needed to be held and that he had to do that. She need to feel safe. When she stopped he pulled away and looked at her. Tears were still running down her face.

"I don't want to loose either of you..." He took her face in his hands.

"Me and Ron aren't going anywhere."

"It's Ron and I, Harry." He rolled his eyes.

"Even in desperate moments you have to correct people." She smiled. He was about to get up when she stopped him.

"Don't. I get nightmares... I don't want to be alone..." The way she sounded scared him. This was no longer the confident, smart ass, know it all that had walked in his cabin seven years ago. This was afrightened weak seventeen year old girl that was afraid of the dark. He layed back down and let Hermione lay her head on his chest. Soon they both were asleep.

* * *

"Mr. Potter!" Harry and Hermione started. They both sat up and looked around. Standing infront of them was a horrified Pomfrey, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, a smiling Dumbledore, a frowning McGonagal and an embarrassed Ron Weasley. Other students were crowding around smiling and making cat calls also. The two blushed furiously and Harry jumped out of the bed.

"We... I was just... last night... she needed... I..." Dumbledore smiled largly as Mr. Granger started towards a pale boy who was to live no longer.

"I'd try to explain yourself more clearly boy if I were you." Hermione interuppted a terrified Harry.

"Dad! Harry came last night to check on me. I asked him to stay. Nothing happened." She added staring at Ron. He went redder as his gaze shifted to Harry. Mrs. Granger was the one to save the day.

"Come on. Let Hermione talk to all her friends." She said as she gently led Mr. Granger out the door. Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore followed. Lavander took Hermoine's hand.

"Oh Hermione! How are you?" Hermione answered questions for awhile, assuring everyone that she was fine. They then left, leaving the infirmary to a severly embarrassed trio. Hermione took Ron's hand.

"Nothing happened right?" He asked. Harry laughed nervously, keeping himself on the side of the bed nearest to the door and away from Ron.

"Seriously Ron. Nothing happened. I was just keeping Hermione company." Ron nodded. Hermione leaned back against her pillow.

"Harry told me you've been driving everybody crazy." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Did he? Was that before or after he got into bed with you?"

"RON!" Ron jumped away rubbing his arm. Harry headed for the exit.

"I'm going to go, before Ron finds a reason to hit me." Ron smiled. They watched him leave and as soon as he was gone Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him closer. Their lips were just an inch apart when they stopped.

"I've missed you..." she breathed her lips teasing his. He ran his hands through her hair.

"Yeah..." she smiled. He then pulled her closer and let himself get lost in her.

* * *

It was hours later when Ron found himself looking down at Hermione. He had unbuttoned her shirt and was playing with her stomach. She was lying flat on her back while he lay on his side and ran his fingers along her flat belly. He occasionally leaned down and kissed her navel causing her to giggle. Everytime Ron touched her, she felt a shiver run down her spine and she loved it. She loved the way hewas gentle with her.He placed his hand flat on her stomach and began to talk to it.

"One day, a little Ron junior is going to be in there. You here that stomach. Your flat days are limited." Hermione looked at him amazed.

"Ron junior." Ron nodded.

"Yep, unless it's a girl. Then it's going to be Constance Ginerva Weasley." Hermione couldn't take her eyes of him.

"You want to marry me?" Ron was about to answer good naturedly when it struck him that he had been talking out loud. He looked up in her tearfilled eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I love you." She smiled at him and leaned up for a kiss. As the kiss deepened she felt his hand try to make it under the pajama pants. She pulled away.

"You're not getting a baby now." She said siriously. He looked at her confused then shrugged and began to snog her again. Again Hermione felt his hand trying to make it's way down her pants. She shoved him away frowning.

"I'm sirious Ron. I don't want to go that far." He seemed confused and angry.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're trying to go down my pants." His eyes widened.

"I never went near your pants," he snapped, "I remember that my hands were around your waist!" She looked at him.

"But... I felt your hand... my underwear... you were so close..." Suddenly her vision was drawn to the Hospital wing door, which had opened and closed by itself.

"Oh my gosh..."

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it. I figure you can put the pieces together.


	8. Murphy's Law

"Harry! Ron!" Both boys turned around.

"Hermione!" They shouted in unison. Hermione ran up and hugged both of them.

"How are you?" Hermione shrugged.

"Better than I was two and a half weeks ago. Oh. Wait. I have to go say goodbye to my parents." The boys watched as Hermione ran over to her waiting parents. She hugged them, said a few words then waved good bye as Hagrid led them to Hogsmeade. Hermione turned and walked back to the boys. She was about to speak when someone interuppted her.

"Ugh! This place reeks of Muggles!" Malfoy sneered. Ron and Harry turned around to face the wretched blonde. Hermione stepped in front of them.

"What do you want?" He smiled, looking her up and down then looking over at Ron.

"Nice looking whore you got there Weasel. Do you and Potter share her or do you keep her all to yourself?" Ron and Harry started for him. Hermione stopped them, completely aware of the two lumps cracking their knuckles.

"Don't. Come on." She grabbed both their arms and tried to drag them up the stairs. Malfoy smirked, draping his arm over a shreiking Pansy.

"That's right Weasley. You're Mudblood slut wants a shag." Ron exploded. Malfoy was against the wall before anyone actually realized Ron had moved and a wand was digging into his throat. Ron's face was close to Malfoy's.

"Call her a mudblood slut again! SAY IT!" Ron roared. Harry held Hermione back as she struggled to get to him.

"Let him go, Ron!" Ron ignored her. He then leaned in, his icy eyes blazing.

"_If I hear you say anything about 'Mione again and I'll show you some curses that would make your father cringe,_" he hissed. He shoved Malfoy violently into the wall and backed away. By that time a large crowd had grown outside the Great Hall. Ron looked around and then shoved his way through the crowd and up the stairs, followed closely by Harry and Hermione. They reached a very frightened Fat Lady.

"Your friend's very angry." Hermione turned pale.

"Gillyweed." Harry mumbled and steered Hermione into the commonroom. There they found a pacing Ron. Others were watching him quietly, knowing from experience what happened when you disturbedthe tallraging Weasley. He was walking infront of the fireplace, muttering darkly to himself and making extremely rude hand gestures. Hermione and Harry sat down in front of him and waited. Harry decided to speak up for the sake of all the terrified Gryffindors, who didn't dare move on account of provoking the fiercesome sight.

"Ron," he ventured. Ron seemed not to hear him.

"Ron." Still the muttering.

"RON!"

"WHAT!" Ron roared. Harry shut his mouth, stunned. Ron rolled his eyes and continued his rant. Hermione got up and timidly touched his arm. He whirled around, ready to yell when he saw who it was.

"Ron, please. You're scaring everyone." Ron looked around and saw everyones eyes on him. The redness in his eyes died out and the artic color resurfaced. His shoulders sagged and he grabbed Hermione and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry, 'Mione." She wrapped her arms around him and burried her head in his chest. Harry got up and went up stairs to go get his homework smiling,while others let go of the breath they had unconsciously been holding.

* * *

"Ron stop it." 

"Yeah. Please."

"Stay out of this Potter." Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione giggled.

"_Ron._ Stop it!" Ron sighed and pulled away from her exposed neck. Hermione pulled her hair down over the mark on her neck and finished reading her book. Ron and Harry continued their essay. Hermione put down her book and got up.

"Terry and I have to do our rounds," she stated as she gathered up her stuff and handed it to Ron. She gave him a peck on the lips, gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and left the room. Ron gave Harry a look. Harry smiled.

"She's like my mother." He got a pillow in his head.

* * *

"How have you been?" Hermione shrugged. 

"Honestly, Terry. I've been better. Harry and Ron are being a great help, but I have to get over it myself."

"Crookshanks was fun to have around." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah... he was..." They were silent for a while as they walked down a corridor that looked familiar. Suddenly Hermione remembered something.

"Oh. Terry! Have you thought about the decorations for the Christmas Ball Dumbledore want's to hold?" Terry shook his head.

"With you in the infirmary, I haven't had time to really think about it." Hermione smiled as she shook her head.

"You're sweet." Terry smiled and pushed her. They continued to talk until Hermione heard a crash coming from the bathroom. Terry raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Hermione nodded. She pushed open the door and leaned in.

"Myrtle?" She heard a moan. "Terry," she whispered. "I might need your help." Terry entered the bathroom and looked around. Hermione called out again.

"Myrtle? Where are you?" Suddenly there was a flash of green light and a thump behind her. She whirled around and was about to scream when she was forced against the wall and something covered her mouth. With her vision clear, all she could see was a lifeless Terry Boot on the floor. She heard someone chuckle and then someone appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"Nice to finally allow you to see me Hermione." The man was a little older than she was. Black hair andcoal colored eyes to match. He was the same height as Ron, making him an impressive six foot three. He leaned into her ear.

"Don't scream."

A/N: Now Hermione's really in trouble! Will she live or will she die? Will Ron and Harry find her or will they not? Who is this guy? What does he want? What will Hermione do? Will I get passed tomorrow with out hitting my sister? Questions. Questions... Ah well...

Harry-Ginny Ron-Hermione- Thanks for reviewing

connieewing- I think you've figured out who it isnow!

amylovestakuya- I'm glad you like it. I hope you were able to get chap. 3!

Avanell- Like I said to connieewing. I bet you've figured out who it is now!

Padfoot-equals-lurve- Hermione's one tough cookie. You think she's gone through enough. Her strength is about to be put to the test.

WhatWouldHermioneandRondo- Problems solved. Horrors starting! I thought it would be nice to give Hermione a break and let her hang with her two favorite guys.

ronandmion4ever- 5! I was thinking 6! O well... like you said... that's if they survive... if they do...

Finally! A Chapter tease:

_Her eyes became their normal size again. She looked around again and her eyes grew large. She backed into the sculpture and shook her head._

_"No... No... NO! Not again.." She looked over at him and then wrapped her hand over her body, a look of violation on her face. _

_"What have you done to her!" He smiled._

_"Everything I'm going to do to her. Maybe even more..." He said, motioning to the bleeding, crying, struggling girl in his arms._


	9. Follow Me

"Wake up." Something blurry passed by her vision. "Wake up, my little princess." Her vision focused in more and she found herself in a cavern. Suddenly a putrid smell hit her and she felt bile threaten to come up.

"Where am I?" she gasped out. Someone chuckled.

"Ah yes. I almost forgot. You've never been here before. Allow me to introduce you to the Chamber of Secrets!" Lights flooded in and she saw even more. All around were carvings of snakes. Then she saw it. Laying half in and half out of the water it was barely recognizable. The Basilisk. It's rotting body was green and reddish, with flies and all types of small, disgusting creatures crawling in and out of it.

"Of course you know. Basilisk corpses take decades to rot completely." The voice came again. This time, though, it was right in front of her. Suddenly he appeared. Her eyes widened as it finally dawned on her just what he was. _How could I have been so stupid! How could he have entered Hogwarts without being seen? How could he have followed me? Watched me without being seen? How could he have touched me?_

"You're a Concord Blender," she gasped. She had read about them. They were said to be only a myth. Wizards who were capable of disappearing at anytime, blending into their surroundings easily.

He smiled. "Oh finally! Took you forever to figure it out. For the brightest in your year I'd have thought you would have figured it out earlier. Then again… you were absorbed in Weasley." He leaned into her, no longer smiling. "You should have listened to Ginny. You should have written back." Hermione was stunned.

"Ginny? What does… Oh my God… What have you done to her!" He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh Ginny. Would you please join us?" One of the statues opened their mouths and Ginny stepped out, her eyes dilated and staring straight forward. "The Imperious Curse works wonders. Especially when you've been controlled before." Hermione sagged, looking on her best friend with sympathy.

"Oh Ginny," she murmured. Gallagan turned away from Hermione and stood behind Ginny, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ginny. I have one more task for you. Could you please bring me Weasley and who ever is with him… the more the merrier." Ginny didn't blink. To Hermione's horror she turned around and left the Chamber.

"What have you done to her?" He smiled maliciously.

"Everything." Hermione felt sick.

* * *

"Oy! Harry, Ron! What are you doing up? It's almost eleven thirty." The boys turned to see Lavander, Pravati, Dean, Neville and Seamus entering the common room.

"Waiting for Hermione. She has rounds." Ron replied. "Where were you guys? You're not supposed to be wandering the school at this hour." Seamus smirked.

"Since when have you Ron Weasley abided by the rules. We just went to the kitchens." Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the game he was playing with Ron. Just then Ginny came in. She walked over to the group.

"Follow me. All of you."

"What? Why?" Pravati asked. Harry noticed Ginny fingering her wand.

"Where have you been Gin?" Ron asked as he picked up the abandoned chess game. She looked at him. They then all noticed her eyes. They looked glazed. Dean was about to say something when she interrupted in a rather snappish serious tone.

"If you want to see Hermione alive I suggest you all follow me." Ron jumped up and grabbed Ginny frantically.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ginny ignored him and quickly left the room. Harry looked around.

"Well come on." They all followed Ginny to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They followed her in and Lavender screamed. On the floor was Terry Boot. A dead Terry Boot.

"What happened!" Seamus asked as they all backed away from the corpse. There was a shriek and Moaning Myrtle appeared out of one of the cubicles.

"I'll tell you what happened. Oh it was horrible! This boy and Hermione came in to see what was wrong. This mean boy killed him!"

"_PELCONA VEROCA_!" Ginny screamed pointing her wand at Myrtle. Myrtle shrieked again as she whirled around and disappeared in a cubicle. Harry rounded on her.

"What was that about?" Ignoring him and a hyperventilating Lavender, Ginny pointed to the sinks.

"Open it." Harry stared at her, confused.

"What?"

"Open it." She commanded again. Harry looked at where she was pointing.

"The Chamber of Secrets." Ron muttered, darkly.

"Open it."

"Is Hermione there?" Pravati asked. Ginny moved to the sink, stroking the faucet wit the snake on it. She closed her eyes.

"Open it Harry." Harry frowned. Neville moved over to him from his place near the door.

"What's she talking about?" Harry pointed.

"That's the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny wants me to open it." Seamus stared in awe.

"I thought it was a myth."

"OPEN IT HARRY!" Ginny screamed, her hair flaring and her eyes blazing. Harry frowned as he went over to the faucet. He looked at the snake for a moment.

"_Open._" He hissed. Everyone stepped back as the Chamber of Secrets was opened once again.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! My, my Ginny. You did a very good job." Gallagan's eyes rested on Ron, glaring at him. "I've been expecting you."

"Where's Hermione?" He snarled.

"I'm right here." From behind one of the statues Hermione appeared. Her hair was loose and grimy and her clothes were ripped. Her arms and legs were bleeding. Ron started for her when Pravati stopped him. She pointed.

"Look." Ten men appeared behind the limping girl. Gallagan smiled.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"I'll kill you!" Ron yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Harry and Seamus grabbed Ron and held him back. The smile grew.

"Ginny. Come here." They all watched in horror as Ginny made her way up and stood next to Hermione. He grabbed Hermione by the hair and pulled her close, causing her to cry.

"This redhead has been enough use to me. Let's see what she can do without control." Gallagan took out his wand and flicked it. Ginny's shoulders sagged. Her eyes became their normal size again. She looked around again and her eyes grew large. She backed into a sculpture and shook her head.

"No... No... NO! Not again.." She looked over at him and then wrapped her hand over her body, a look of violation on her face.

"What have you done to her!" Neville asked, horrified at Ginny's reaction. Gallagan smiled.

"Everything I'm going to do to her. Maybe even more..." He said, motioning to the bleeding, crying, struggling girl in his arms. Gallagan then smiled down at the cringing Gryffindor.

"So you remember." He reached out to touch her but Ginny shrunk away, whimpering. He then sneered at her, disgusted and kicked her. Ron and Harry tried to run at him, swearing, but the combined strength of Neville, Dean, Seamus, Pravati and Lavender kept them back.

"Attacking him isn't going to do anything." Dean said. Gallagan smiled wrapping his arms around a wreck of Hermione. He placed his hands on her stomach, rubbing it as he placed his head on her shoulder. The whole time Hermione was struggling to keep from falling down.

"You know Weasel. Hermione told me about you. About how you and her always fought. How you always hurt her with your words and how it hurt her when you ignored her. Yet… she still cared about you. I personally thought you were an asshole."

"Like wise." Ron snarled. Gallagan continued unfazed.

"Now look at her. She's gone through hell. She could have prevented death! But no…" he sneered. "She chose to be selfish and chose the bastard who can't even afford to buy the crap off the road. Well… She's about to find out the consequences of not listening to me."

"You're insane!" Seamus yelled. Gallagan turned to him.

"I'd shut up if I were you Finnegan. Hermione's watched several people die. She's felt their blood and tasted it. I wouldn't mind, but I know she would hate to add you to that list." He smiled, wickedly. "Maybe I could make her swim in your blood. She's already swum in the Basilisk's." Lavender grabbed Seamus' hand and pulled him back. Gallagan smiled.

"I thought so…" He then turned to Harry. "_Harry Potter!_ I've heard so much about you. You're a legend. _The Boy Who Lived,_" he sneered mockingly. "Well now you will be the boy who suffered!" He grabbed Ginny from her position in the corner. "Which one will it be Potter? Ginny?" He shook the redhead. "Or the Mudblood?" He shook the bleeding girl.

A/N: Happy! Happy! Happy! Hermione's life is very happy isn't it... anyway... What will Harry do? What will happen to Hermione and Ginny? Why do I keep asking questions?

alyssa - That's amazing. I'm glad that some who reads different genres and languages reads my writing. I'm trying to learn spanish. It's hard. It's my third language!

connieewing- Happy to give you entertainment!

WhatWouldHermioneandRondo- If they live...

amylovestakuya- Chapter teases are my speciallties... hahahahahahaha...

Chapter Teases:

_"Hermione!" She pounded on the wall. "HERMIONE!" _

_"Oh... did I do that... I'm sorry..." Hermoine whirled around to face the blazing eyes._

"_You shouldn't have left. I don't like people who leave the party early." Hermione screamed as the flames rose higher._


	10. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

**Disclaimer: She started it... I'm ending it! R/R!**

Hermione wanted to die. The searing pain was running up and down her spine as he shook her. Blood was starting to run into her eyes stinging them. The only thing that was preventing her from collapsing was Gallagan's hold on her. She could here Ron swearing and all of them arguing.

"You can't make me choose!" Harry yelled. She heard Gallagan chuckle, the sound causing her skin to crawl.

"That's too bad!" He shook both girls. "These whore's lives depend on your decision. Make sure it's one you can live with!" What happened next was so fast it took everyone a moment to figure out how it happened.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Gallagan's wand fell away and surprised, he let go of the two girls. Lavender and Pravati appeared from behind a sculpture, grabbed Ginny and Hermione and began to run. The men were stopped by Harry, Seamus, Neville and Dean. Gallagan had gotten to his wand in time and faced off with a pissed off Ron.

"GET THE GIRL!" He screamed. Two men went off after the four. Ron and Gallagan began to circle each other.

"You're going to wish you were dead when I'm done with you," he threatened.

"Not after I kill you," Ron snarled.

"_Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

_

"Move!" Lavender pushed Ginny out of the way when one of the men slashed at her with a knife. Pravati wrestled the knife out of the man's hand. The girls were cornered at the entrance. Ginny was trying to remember where the exit was.

"There!" They all ran for the tunnel when Ginny was pulled back.

"GINNY!" Hermione screamed. One of the men had a hold of Ginny's hair and was pulling her back. Hermione pounded on the man's arm, when Pravati held up the man's knife. Ginny stared at her, understanding what she was trying to say. She closed her eyes tightly as Pravati swung at her hair. Ginny shot loose and the girls were running again. They shot out of the hole and tried to catch their breath, all of them bleeding at the legs from scrambling in the rocks along the tunnel. Ginny screamed. Terry was still there.

"He's dead." Lavender turned to the tunnel, hearing voices. She shoved the girls toward the door.

"There's no time! Let's go!"

* * *

"You should have gotten out of the relationship when you had a chance." 

"I'm not going to run away from Hermione just because a sadistic psychopath is trying to kill her." Gallagan laughed.

"Kill her! I love her!"

"LOVE HER! You tortured her in everyway possible!"

"I'll do more than that once I kill you! _Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Reducto_!"

"_Gelltion_!

"_Pyro Contorta!_" The spell missed and hit one of the men who were battling Neville. The man shrieked in pain as he burst into flames, running around screaming. Gallagan smiled.

"I'll have to remember that one. _Crucio!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Bombarda!"_ Ron blasted back, hitting the wall and falling to the ground.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, he tried to run over to him but suddenly large pieces of rock began to fall. Harry stopped stunned. Gallagan smiled.

"Time for me to go reclaim my prize!" He disappeared from sight, his laughter still echoing in the cavern.

* * *

The girls were desperately trying to make their way down the hall but Hermione was slowing them down. She was weak and her legs were failing her. Suddenly, something erupted and flames shot up out of the ground. Ginny turned and started down in the opposite direction when the same thing happened. 

"We're trapped!" Lavender screamed. Hermione looked around, trying to remember the map. She then pointed.

"There! Behind the tapestry. There should be a passage way that leads straight to the corridor that Dumbledore is on!" Pravati ran over while Lavender and Ginny helped Hermione.

"She's right. Come on!" Pravati beckoned them over, noticing that the flames were getting closer. Lavender ran in after her, followed by Ginny. They were all running down the dark passageway when Ginny realized Hermione wasn't following. She ran back to the tapestry when she found a wall.

"Hermione!" She pounded on the wall. "HERMIONE!"

"Oh... did I do that... I'm sorry..." Hermione whirled around to face the blazing eyes.

"You shouldn't have left. I don't like people who leave the party early." Hermione screamed as the flames rose higher.

"What do you want with me!" He smiled, making him look like the devil. His hair was ragged and his eyes were cold yet on fire.

"To make you love me!"

* * *

"Dean! Help me!" Harry yelled, trying to dig through the rocks. 

"Is he alive?" Neville asked. Harry pulled the body out, staring at it.

"YES!" Ron was coughing. Suddenly he sat up.

"Where's Hermione!" Seamus and Harry helped him stand up.

"She left with Lavender, Ginny and Pravati."

"I have to get to her!"

* * *

"The pain will stop soon…" Gallagan said soothingly. 

"STAY AWAY FROM HERE!" Gallagan looked up, surprised. Ron knocked him to the ground, his wand digging in his neck.

"You're to late Weasel!"

"What do you mean?" Gallagan smiled.

"In two minutes she won't remember you! She won't remember anything!" Ron's eyes grew.

"You bastard!" Ron hit him in the head. Gallagan laughed, tasting the blood from his wound on the lip.

"It's to late." Ron glared at him.

"_AVADA KADAVRA!_" Gallagan went limp. Ron got off of him and went to Hermione, who was kneeling down holding her head.

"Hermione? Hermione what happened?" Hermione moaned. Ron was panicking. "Hermione look at me." He tilted her head and gaped. Her eyes were grey, and pulled back. She looked as if she were gasping for air as she grabbed her head.

"No…no….NO!" She moaned. _Make it stop!_ Her heart screamed. Memories were leaving her. She could see them leave. The first day on the train. Halloween. "No!" She didn't want to forget, but they kept on leaving. Memories of fights. Memories when she and Ron were actually talking to each other nicely. The Yule Ball! Ron's first game! The Department of Mysteries! It was all leaving her! She gasped, grabbing at someone in front of her. She couldn't see. Her eyes only saw the memories. Their first kiss! Their sneaked meetings in the libraries, by the lake! Hermione grabbed her head.

"Hermione!" The voice sounded familiar… "Hermione!" RON! She grabbed out again. Someone grabbed her hands and place them on his face. "Hermione! You have to fight it! You have to…" Hermione gasped out in pain.

"Ron!" she gasped. "I can't!" Ron held her hands gazing at her tortured face.

"Hermione you can't give up!" Suddenly the memories were going faster, causing her head to throb.

"RON!" she screamed, grabbing her head, trying to keep the memories. She knew she was losing. She knew it… _I can't lose… I can't forget!_ Then it came. The memory of them in the infirmary. "No…" she moaned. "Not that one!" Ron was helpless. She looked up. She couldn't see him but she had a feeling that he was there. "I love you Ron…" Ron shook his head, disbelievingly.

"No!" He grabbed her face. "You have to try." She cried out in pain.

"I can't…" He shook his head.

"Hermione, hold on! Just hold on!" She took his head, her grey eyes dancing in the fire.

"I love you… remember that… remember…" She gasped out in pain, choking up blood.

"Hermione! No!"

"I love…" She went limp, passed out. Ron looked down at her, shaking her.

"No….no… Hermione please… don't forget… don't…" He couldn't believe it… she was gone. "NOOOOO!" He pulled her to his chest and cried. Harry, Dean, Neville and Seamus appeared and saw him. This was the first and only time they had ever seen Ron cry.

A/N: I have nothing to say...

ronandmion4ever- To bad for Ginny's hair. I know how girls are with their hair!

Padfoot-equals-lurve- Don't worry. Ron's done that for you!

WhatWouldHermioneandRondo- excitement's over! Water works should be on! I mean I almost cried writing this chapter. That's saying something.

amylovestakuya- Well... I hope this chappie was good.

siriusndharryluvrr- Well you better gett back in that water before you suffocate to death! You're going to love this chappie.

connieewing- I bet you're going to fall out of your seat after this chappie... or cry... or just hit me...You're probably going to hate me after this chapter.

alyssa - Well Hermione's past is something that just left...

futureauthor15- Thanks for reading!

**_No Chapter Teases this time... You guys earned a break... R/R!_**


	11. So Much For My Happy Ending

Ginny tried not to giggle. It was graduation day. Harry had come to tell her about the speeches and they had ended up in a corridor snogging.

"_Harry,_" she moaned, pulling away. Harry looked down at her and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She looked away, her face passive.

"Don't you feel a little guilty?" Harry was about to ask about what when he figured out what she was talking about. He sighed. Ginny turned to him. "I mean… I love this." She said, pointing between them, "but maybe we should try to find Ron…" Harry nodded.

* * *

The two had gotten to the entrance and asked Dean where Ron was. 

"He's out by the lake." When they went out there, Ron was sitting down by the lake, doing nothing.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Harry said. Ginny nodded and walked over and sat down.

"Hey Ron." Ron didn't turn.

"Hey…" Ginny tried to smile.

"I'm really proud of you." Ron nodded, not taking his eyes off of something.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. Ron pointed and Ginny's shoulders sagged. On the other side of the lake was an extremely happy Hermione Granger. She was being twirled around by a Ravenclaw boy that Ginny had met three months ago when the two had started dating. His name was Tucker Liston.

"They've been out there for an hour." Ron stated.

"Really?" Ron nodded, and then sighed.

"Maybe I should just forget." Ginny turned to him, startled. She frowned and grabbed his arm; breaking his gaze off of Hermione and making him look at her.

"No! You can't forget."

"Why?" Ginny took his hands.

"Because you're the one who remembers everything. You remember the fights and the love. You remember that she told you that _she_ loved you before she forgot. Isn't that worth keeping?" Ron ran his hands through his long hair.

"I just don't want to hurt anymore." Ginny smiled slightly.

"It's going to hurt before it gets better. Just know that Harry and I are there for you." Ron's gaze went back to the scene across the lake.

"I wasn't allowed in the Infirmary, Ginny. Dumbledore said it would scare her…" Ron snorted. "Imagine that. Me, scare Hermione." Ginny frowned. She watched Ron for a minute.

"She would have been proud of you."

"Yeah…"

"Are they ever going to tell her?" Ron shrugged.

"Most likely not," he said as he got up. He looked over at the brunette. "She looks better not knowing…"

* * *

"Harry! Ginny!" The three turned around. Hermione was calling to them from her position by the gates. "Tucker's having a party down at Hogsmeade. You two can come!" Harry hesitated, his gaze shifting to Ron, who was fixated on Hermione. 

"Well… we were… um.. going to…" Ron shook his head.

"It's your last day here. Enjoy it."

"But…" Ginny started.

"Are you guys coming? Stop it!" Hermione giggled as Tucker started tickling her. Ron watched for a minute then headed for the castle.

"Tell me how it is."

* * *

Ron was sitting in the common room in front of the dying fire. He had been sitting there ever since he had arrived back into the castle. Everyone had gone up to bed. The train was leaving tomorrow. Ron sighed. For more than four months Hermione had been out of the hospital, and everything they had told her since then was a lie. The scars on her legs, the cuts on her arms and head. Ginny's haircut. The whole bloody reason she was in the hospital was fake! Ron had been ousted from the whole thing, seeing as since Hermione couldn't remember him, it wouldn't be good for him to be apart of the whole thing. Ron sighed. The memories of him and Hermione had been haunting his sleep since that night and he had barely gotten any sleep at all. Ron was just about to launch something into the fire when he heard someone come down the stairs. His eyes widened. _Hermione_. Harry had been given strict rules not to leave Ron alone with Hermione. Ron had been given strict rules to stay away from Hermione. But what was Ron supposed to do. Just get up and suddenly make a hasty exodus. He stayed put. He observed her as she walked. Her eyes hadn't changed from their frightening grey hue. Something Hermione had asked about in the hospital. Her hair was long and smooth; she had changed it after being released. She was still beautiful. Hermione must have just noticed him when she sat on the armchair beside his couch. 

"Oh. Hi." He nodded. She tilted her head.

"Ron, right." Ron's head shot up, his eyes brightening considerably.

"Yeah."

"Harry told me about you." Ron sighed. "How do you know Harry? I don't remember seeing you around." Ron thought fast.

"We have classes together." She nodded.

"What are you doing down here? It's three in the morning."

"Can't sleep… you."

"Nightmares." Ron stared at her.

"Of what?" She smiled at him.

"My, you're rather nosy. If you must know… it's something stupid. I had a dream that this guy was… torturing me… making Harry chose between me and Ginny about something… it seemed real…" Ron stared at her closely. She looked up at him.

"It was just a dream." Ron nodded.

"Yeah… why would anyone want to torture you?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I didn't introduce myself. I'm Hermione Granger." Ron looked at her outstretched hand, painfully. He took it, putting on a smile, for her sake.

"Ron Weasley." She smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you. To bad, I didn't meet you earlier. You seem like an easy guy to handle." Ron couldn't help but snort.

"What?" Ron looked at her.

"Nothing… I noticed you with that guy… Tucker?" She stared at him, stunned.

"We just met and already we're talking about my personal life." _I used to be apart of you're personal life_, Ron thought.

"I just thought…"

"We just met! What did you think? I'd say hi then spill the beans on my personal secrets." She got up. _Typical us. Can't go a day without a good fight. Even if she doesn't remember._ Ron turned around to stop her.

"Wait. 'Mione. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked." Hermione turned around and stared at him.

"What did you call me?" Ron was confused.

"What?"

"What did you just call me?"

"What? 'Mione?" She looked at him for a minute.

"No one's called me that before." Ron shrugged.

"I don't like long names." She smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Ron." He nodded.

"It was nice meeting you too. Maybe we'll see each other over the summer." She shook her head.

"I doubt it. I'm a Muggleborn and plus… I'm going over to spend the summer at Tucker's place." Ron's heart broke. She smiled. "Nice to meet you." With that she walked back up the stairs… leaving Ron alone…

_"One day, a little Ron junior is going to be in there. You here that stomach. Your flat days are limited." Hermione looked at him amazed._

_"Ron junior." Ron nodded._

_"Yep, unless it's a girl. Then it's going to be Constance Ginerva Weasley." Hermione couldn't take her eyes of him._

_"You want to marry me?" Ron was about to answer good naturedly when it struck him that he had been talking out loud. He looked up in her tearfilled eyes. He smiled and nodded._

_"I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I love you." _

**THE END...**

A/N: Yes it is over... I'm going to say sorry to those who were hoping Hermione would somehow remember... but Ron remembers... Thank you to all of the reviewers who stuck with me the story. I love you...


End file.
